colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
In The Night Sky - AS RED
Descripción *'Titulo:' In The Night Sky right|120px *'Artista:' AS RED *'Single:' The 4th Single Album *'Pista:' #1 *'Genero:' Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 21 de Julio del 2011 Video 400px|center Kahi Jung Ah Uee Nana Romanizazción I don’t wanna love I don’t wanna love I don’t wanna love don’t wanna love you again sirtago hal ttaen eonjego ije wa jakku naege waeirae baby ijeul man hamyeon jeonhwal georeo naesogeul dwijibeo nonneunde baby utgiji mareo yejeonen heundeullyeotjiman ijeneun dalleo da areo gatgo noljima eodi hanbeon dugo bwa neo eobsido jal jinaelkkeoya kkeokkeoya naege mal geoljima bamhaneure ee mareul hae ee neo ttaeme ee jeoldae ulji anha jeo haneure ee maengsehae ee du beon dasin neol boji anketdago nam mollae huljjeok huljjeok huljjeok huljjeok uldaga na honja ttubeok ttubeok ttubeok gireul geotdaga ni saenggage tto gapjagi hwak yeol bada yokhago sipjiman geurae bwatja nae imman apeungeol neoneun kkok pillyohal ttae man nal chaja ije nae insaengeseo jom ppajyeo neon ppeonppeonhae geojitmareun tto ppeonhae (so stop that) sogajuneun geot do han du beon neoreul ijeunjin imi orae jeon Go your way imma go ma way Live your life imma live my life utgiji mareo yejeonen heundeullyeotjiman ijeneun dalleo da areo gatgo noljima eodi hanbeon dugo bwa neo eobsido jal jinaelkkeoya kkeokkeoya naege mal geoljima bamhaneure ee mareul hae ee neo ttaeme ee jeoldae ulji anha jeo haneure ee maengsehae ee du beon dasin neol boji anketdago nam mollae huljjeok huljjeok huljjeok huljjeok uldaga na honja ttubeok ttubeok ttubeok gireul geotdaga ni saenggage tto gapjagi hwak yeol bada yokhago sipjiman geurae bwatja nae imman apeungeol I don’t need you don’t call me boy I don’t need you so live your life deo isang apeuji anheul kkeoya bamhaneure ee mareul hae ee neo ttaeme ee jeoldae ulji anha jeo haneure ee maengsehae ee du beon dasin neol boji anketdago nam mollae huljjeok huljjeok huljjeok huljjeok uldaga na honja ttubeok ttubeok ttubeok gireul geotdaga ni saenggage tto gapjagi hwak yeol bada yokhago sipjiman geurae bwatja nae imman apeungeol Español Hangul I don’t wanna love I don’t wanna love I don’t wanna love don’t wanna love you again 싫다고 할 땐 언제고 이제 와 자꾸 내게 왜이래 baby 잊을 만 하면 전활 걸어 내속을 뒤집어 놓는데 baby 웃기지 말어 예전엔 흔들렸지만 이제는 달러 다 알어 갖고 놀지마 어디 한번 두고 봐 너 없이도 잘 지낼꺼야 꺼꺼야 내게 말 걸지마 밤하늘에 에에 말을 해 에에 너 땜에 에에 절대 울지 않아 저 하늘에 에에 맹세해 에에 두 번 다신 널 보지 않겠다고 남 몰래 훌쩍 훌쩍 훌쩍 훌쩍 울다가 나 혼자 뚜벅 뚜벅 뚜벅 길을 걷다가 니 생각에 또 갑자기 확 열 받아 욕하고 싶지만 그래 봤자 내 입만 아픈걸 너는 꼭 필요할 때 만 날 찾아 이제 내 인생에서 좀 빠져 넌 뻔뻔해 거짓말은 또 뻔해 (so stop that) 속아주는 것 도 한 두 번 너를 잊은진 이미 오래 전 Go your way imma go ma way Live your life imma live my life 웃기지 말어 예전엔 흔들렸지만 이제는 달러 다 알어 갖고 놀지마 어디 한번 두고 봐 너 없이도 잘 지낼꺼야 꺼꺼야 내게 말 걸지마 밤하늘에 에에 말을 해 에에 너 땜에 에에 절대 울지 않아 저 하늘에 에에 맹세해 에에 두 번 다신 널 보지 않겠다고 남 몰래 훌쩍 훌쩍 훌쩍 훌쩍 울다가 나 혼자 뚜벅 뚜벅 뚜벅 길을 걷다가 니 생각에 또 갑자기 확 열 받아 욕하고 싶지만 그래 봤자 내 입만 아픈걸 I don’t need you don’t call me boy I don’t need you so live your life 더 이상 아프지 않을 꺼야 밤하늘에 에에 말을 해 에에 너 땜에 에에 절대 울지 않아 저 하늘에 에에 맹세해 에에 두 번 다신 널 보지 않겠다고 남 몰래 훌쩍 훌쩍 훌쩍 훌쩍 울다가 나 혼자 뚜벅 뚜벅 뚜벅 길을 걷다가 니 생각에 또 갑자기 확 열 받아 욕하고 싶지만 그래 봤자 내 입만 아픈걸 ---- Categoría:AS RED